Let Me Be The One
by Deeelyndz
Summary: She left the company for unstated reasons, leaving behind her best friend. While they both are falling in love, a truth is revealed where it might make or break them. Shannon/Ashley.
1. I'm Coming Home

Shannon watched her as she unpacked her clothings and placed them neatly in a pile. For most part, he was happy that she was back home with him.

It was nothing but Hell for him since she left him behind to fend for himself. It wasn't that she was dependent on him, it was just that they've been best friends for so long that he couldn't find enough strength to watch her walk away.

Watching her pack her bags broke his heart. He remembered persuading her not to leave behind the company she loved and had passion for.

He remembered so clearly pleading her, almost begging her not to leave him behind.

"Stay," he whispered as a tear glidded down her rosy cheek.

She shook her head and whispered, so softly. "Goodbye."

And with that, he watched her shadow disappear right before his eyes.

He couldn't hate her for leaving. No, he could never find it in his heart to be angry at her, much less have any hate.

_Maybe the only reason why I couldn't hate you was because somewhere along the line, I've fallen in love with you._

He watched as she pondered before she decided which clothes she's wear for later tonight.

The Core Group (and Beth) were bringing her out for dinner, as a welcome home party. She sat on the corner of the bed, smiling at Shannon who was by the door frame, arms folded and smiling right back at her.

"Thanks, for letting me crash here." Her words brought him somewhat back home to reality.

"Its no big deal. You're always welcomed around this part of town," he replied with a soft chuckle.

As they both made their way back to the living room, they could clearly see Matt and Jeff fighting over the television controller.

Over in the corner, Shannon noticed Beth shaking her head. She finally stood up, her figure looming over the bickering Hardys.

"Will you just give me that?!" she finally screamed and switched to some reality show. The Hardys seemed to be content with her decision and sat back quietly.

"I'm really glad you're back. We've missed you," Beth spoke when she noticed that they've been standing there all along. "On another hand, I'm glad you're back so you can help me prevent this three dumbasses from killing each other." He heard he laugh wholeheartedly. He smiled and put a hand on her shoulder, ackowledging what Beth had said to her.

Ashley missed all this; North Carolina, The Hardy's fighting over the silliest things, Beth having to play mummy and the familiar surroundings she's grown to love. Most importantly, she missed her best friend; Shannon Brian Moore.

She skipped past Shannon and Beth and took a seat in between the Hardy's. She listened closely as they told her all the latest news that's been happening. She took in a deep breath and joined in the fun before relegating herself and closing her eyes.

_I'm home._


	2. Hold On Tight

"Ash? Hey Ash?" She felt someone poking her in the ribs, tickling her. Ashley slowly stirred from her sleep and rubbed her eyes. "What?"

The blurred figure before her laughed. "Go shower and get dressed. Its time to head out for dinner." His southern accent was clear. "Thanks Jeffery." Ashley didn't realize before that she had fallen asleep while they were telling her what was happening. The last thing she remembered was telling Shannon that she missed him.

Ashley stepped into the bathroom, surprised to see that all toiletries had been stocked up. The bathroom seemed to gleamer under the light. She had never seen any of the bathrooms so clean before. Shannon wasn't the one to clean up after himself. In fact, throughout her stay at his home, _she's_ been the one to clean it up for him. _He must have done some cleaning while I was asleep_.

"You know, Shan? I've never seen the house this clean before." Beth commented, taking a sip of her coffee. "For a five year old you sure cleaned up well!"

Shannon held a hand on his heart. He pouted. "Beth, that hurt. I'm telling Jeffery on you!" He walked away calling out Jeff's name and proceeded to tell him about Beth.

Matt walked past the bickering Shannon and Jeff and into the kitchen. "Shannon must have really wanted to make an impression on her if he went through all the trouble to clean up the house! Have you seen the house so clean before?" The two laughed. "That's what I said! I think he wants to do more than just impress her, Matt." she winked at him hoping he's catch on.

He nodded. "For the longest time, I've had the suspision he might have fallen in love with her."

Ashley walked out of the guestroom, refreshed, dressed and ready to party. To be honest, she was tired and didn't really felt like partying but for their sake, she was willing to suck it up. _I should really tell you why I left._

"What's going on?" she asked Matt and Beth, pointing to Shannon and Jeff who were on the floor of the living room, taking turns to give each other headlocks. Beth laughed, shaking her head. "I think its time we headed out and get some partying done!" With a swift move, she grabbed Shannon by the hair and playfully hit him. "Hey! Lay off the 'hawk. It took me an hour to get it right!"

As they all pilled into Matt's car, Shannon's hand brushed past hers. She looked right into his jade green eyes and smiled. _If only you knew why I walked away_.

"Alright," Matt said as he put his seatbelt on. "Hold on tight. There is about to be a bigass party waiting to happen." Ashley excitedly giggled at his exclaimation. "Everyone, and I mean everyone is going to be there. Mickie, Maria, Kelly ... Eve," he sheepishly added. "We're going to shake North Carolina up."

Shannon noticed that Ashley became rigid at the sound of Maria's name. _That's strange. Aren't they sworn best friends?_

At the back of Ashley's mind, she just wanted to sink into a hole.

_I'm hanging on for dear life, Matt._


	3. We've Got It All, Destined To Fall

AN: HEY HEY! Thank you for those who read! Especially to **rory21** who reviewed. Please don't forget to read&review as it'll give the opportunity to read through your thoughts and improve myself! (: So R&R!

**Chapter 3: We've Got It All, Destined To Fall**

"Ashley, you alright? We're here," Shannon said in an almost inaudible voice. He gently touched her shoulder, jolting her from her deep thoughts.

Ashley had been staring out the window from the moment she entered the care, barely making a sound. Shannon was watching her all this while, but refused to say anything.

_Maybe she's just jetlagged and wants to take in North Carolina for what it's worth._

"I'm okay, thanks for asking." She paused and called out the rest of the crew before they left the car.

"Guys?" They looked at her, faces full of smiles. "Thanks. For everything." she completed, returning their smiles.

Shannon gave her a brief hug before pulling her out of the car. "Come on, I'm getting hungry." He smirked as Ashley laughed. "You're always hungry," she teased, linking her arm with his.

Walking towards the restraunt, she felt her stomach drop to the floor. She noticed a redhead, sitting by the window with a brunette. _That's probably Maria and Mickie. _

Shannon pulled open the door and bowed before her. "The door, ma'am" he said, causing her to laugh but forget all that was troubling her, even if momentarily.

The instant she walked through the door, with the core group right behind her, her face lit up. Seeing so many familiar faces; standing up and squeal, it made her feel welcomed. It felt like she had never left.

Ashley slowly made her way towards the window, where her friends were sitting.

"I'm glad you're back, dirty diva!" Mickie squealed, pulling her dirty blonde friend into a massive bear hug. She flashed Mickie a smile and nodded, indicating she was just as glad.

From the corner of her eyes, she noticed Maria standing still. If she was still angry at her, she hid it well. Ashley didn't know if she should ackowledge her presence, afraid that Maria might just lash out at her.

"Ria?" Ashley whispered, feeling a lump form on her throat. To her surprise, Maria just jumped on her, hugging her tight. "Hey", was her only response. Ashley smiled, weakly.

_I know, I've hurt you. I don't blame you if you don't forgive me._

Sucking it up, Ashley fought back hot tears and went around hugging the other divas and superstars. As she came up to hug Eve, the latina stopped her. "Why are you crying?"

Ashley felt all eyes on her and tried to come up with an excuse as quickly as she can. "Oh. No, I'm just so overwhelmed, that's all". She sighed a sigh of relief and everyone smiled and resumed catching up.

Soon, everyone settled down as the waiters brought out the food that the core group had already ordered. Matt stood up, clicking his fork to his wine glass.

"Everyone," he began, clearing his throat. "Today, we welcome back Ashley Marie Massaro into the extreme world of pro wrestling and into our hearts. Ash, you have no idea much everyone of us here in this very room have missed you." He raised his glass. "A toast, to our dirty diva. Welcome home."

She blushed, looking around at everyone who raised their glass too. Her smile faded as she watched Maria looking at her with dark, intent, eyes.

_How did I go from having it all, to having all but one?_


	4. In The Lies I Tell, We Drown Further

Chapter 4: In The Lies I Tell, I Drown Further

Ashley shook off the look of pure disdain from her best friend's face. All the lies she's told herself; they're coming back to haunt her.

Settling down in her own seat, she decided to swing her focus back to the table where Shannon was rubbing his belly. "That was some good lobster, bro" he told the waiter who was claring the plates off the table. The waiter nodded and grinned, clearly amused by Shannon.

"Wasn't the lobster good?" Shannon found himself asking anyone who would listen. "I'd be surprised if I could even look at food after all that lobster!"

As if knowing, chocolate cake was placed in front of him. Smacking his lips, he stabbed his fork into it, devouring its taste. "I think you're looking at food just fine, Shan," Beth giggled. Ashley forced a smile hoping that Shannon wouldn't catch it.

It was times like these that Ashley felt thankful she was sitting by a window. Looking out into the dark, she remembered clearly the last conversation she had with Maria.

-

_"Maria! Maria, wait!" She found herself screaming, fighting back tears. She grabbed Maria by the wrist, pulling her back._

_"Let go of me! There is nothing else to discuss. What's done is done. Case closed."_

_Ashley could see Maria's eyes. It was swollen, filling up with more tears. It hurt her to see her dearest friend so heartbroken._

_"No, its not done. Maria, you know I didn't mean to. I was dr-" Ashley tried to explain. She knew it wouldn't help the matter._

_And she was right._

_"Save your excuses. I don't want to hear it." Clicking to her heels, she began to walk away again, only to have Ashley run after her._

_"Ria," her voice was low and raspy. "I never meant to hurt you. It was all in a moment."_

_The redhead looked at her; eye to eye. _

_"Why?" Ashley was taken aback. For the first time that day, she couldn't find the right words to say. No amount of practice could help her save herself. _

_"I just never thought that you, of all people would hurt me like this. Did you even stop to think for a moment, if what you were doing would hurt me?"_

No.

_No words filled the air. The answer was clear._

_"Hell, I can't even look at you right now, Ash." _

_Ashley watched as Maria walked away. _

_Falling down on her knees, all that there was left to do was cry._

-

"Ashley."

The dirty blonde looked up only to come eye to eye with the one person she didn't want to see. Standing up, she followed her. As they took a step outside, she tried to think of all the things she wanted to say.

"How are you?" Her voice was sharp and curt. The redhead tapped her feet, impatiently.

"Ria, look. I-"

"I told you, I didn't want to hear about it. Just answer the question."

"I, I-" Ashley stammered. "I'm good, I guess." She slummed her shoulder and leaned back against a pillar. "How are you?"

Ignoring the question, the redhead folded her arms.

"How is he doing?" she spat, her voice still as curt as before.

Ashley knew well who Maria was referring to, but decided to find her way around it.

"Ria, you guys travel together. You would know," Ashley forced a laugh only to be glared at.

"You know what I'm talking about."

Ashley sighed.

"He's doing good."

With that, Maria made her way inside without saying so much as a goodbye.

You will never forgive me much like I can never forgive myself.

Ashley walked down the familiar path, which will lead her back to Shannon's. She knew it was an hour away but it didn't stop her. Bracing the rain, she kept walking, heart filled with sorrow and regret.


	5. I'm Begging You To Be My Escape

Chapter 5: I'm Begging You To Be My Escape

**AN: Thanks rory21, for reviewing! (: For everyone else who read my work and favourite'd it, thank you. Please don't forget to read and review, so I can improve. :D As always, I own nothing and this is a work of fiction. Enjoy 3**

"Ashers, where the hell are you?"

Shannon had been scouting the place like a dog, just searching for a sign that would lead him to Ashley. Since she stepped out of the restraunt to have a word with Maria, she never made it back in.

He shook his head. He had tried calling her cell phone only for him to be redirected to voicemail, in which he might have left a million voicemails begging her to call him back.

"Found her?" he called out to Matt, Jeff and Beth. They too had been scouting the place.

"I can't believe I didn't notice she was gone earlier!" he commented, kicking a rock.

"I can't believe she bailed on her own party," Jeff muttered.

"Do you guys think I'm stupid?" he found himself asking.

Never before had Shannon doubted her. He had always trusted, cared and loved her. But this was the second time she disappeared without a trace and he was starting to wonder if he was stupid for believing that she would change.

"Shannon," Beth gently put an arm around him pulling him into an embrace. "You're not stupid. She's been gone for a couple of months and granted we don't know why, but whatever happened between her and Maria was probably hard on her."

_Yeah, its hard on me too._

"Let's head home. Maybe she's there!" Matt suggested.

Sluggishly, Shannon forced himself into the car. Driving off, he couldn't help but wonder.

_Why did you run away tonight? No. Scratch that. Why did you run away a year ago?_

-

Ashley wandered into the backyard, pulling up her jeans. Gingerly, she sat down by the pool, playing with the water with her feet.

The rain had stopped pouring down when she arrived at the house. She was tired from all that walking and she didn't have a spare key.

That's what you get for running away, Ashley.

She was freezing cold and she just wished Shannon was here to lend her his warm jacket. She wanted Shannon to be there right next to her.

Ashley's thoughts kept running. She wanted to be with Shannon so badly but after what happened a year ago, he probably wouldn't want her anymore.

Not that she would know. Shannon would always go, "Ash, you know you're my best friend" or "Ash, you know I love you". She didn't want it to be friendly-like. Hell, if anything she wants to be more than just friends.

_I've already failed as a best friend. I ran away without telling you why. And if I were to tell you why, there is no way you'd ever want to be with me. Great. Ashley, you are the biggest moron I know. _

She sighed.

-

"If she's not here, I'm never going to forgive myself."

Shannon turned the key in the keyhole and stepped inside to an empty room.

"Baby girl, you in here?" he called out. He wanted to punch a wall. He had let himself to be so caught up in the party that he didn't realize she was gone.

"Its all my fault," he propped himself on the sofa, giving up. He burried his face into his hands.

"Shan!" Matt called out.

"Fuck off, Matt. My best friend is missing and its all my fault!"

_Damn straight its your fault. The girl of your dreams is missing. All because of a piece of chocolate cake. Fuck that chocolate cake._

"Will you shut up?" Shannon screamed.

Matt, Jeff and Beth took a step back, looking at each other. Nobody had uttered a word and Shannon's flair up took them by surprise.

"Shannon?"

Shannon looked up and found himself looking into her beautiful ocean-blue eyes.

"I heard you screaming. Are you okay?"

Ignoring the question, he jumped up and hugged her.

"I didn't loose you! Oh thank god. Are you okay? Where have you been? Why are you all wet?"

Smiling weakly, the dirty blonde pushed him away and sat down on the couch.

"I'm fine. I just .. didn't feel like partying."

Shannon's face changed. This. This person, sitting on his couch is not his best friend. His best friend was lively and loud.

"Ashley." he said weakly. He too, propped himself onto the couch. The others surrounded them, anxiously waiting.

"I just walked all the way here. I was just tired."

Shannon wasn't convinced. He knew the reason she was like this was because of Maria. Whatever happened, it has caused the love of his life to be in so much pain. He clenched his fist.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. He relaxed his fist. He knew that now was not the time to make a fuss.

"Come on, Ash. Let's get you out of those wet clothes. I'll run a hot bath for you." Beth pipped up.

With a tiny voice, Ashley whispered a "thank you" and followed her into the room.

As soon as they were out of the room, Shannon looked at Matt; eyes so intense.

"I will make Maria cry, if I have to," Shannon wasn't kidding. Hell, he wanted to hurt everyone who's hurt her.

"Shannon," Jeff spoke up. "You know making Maria cry ain't going to do it any good. You'll just make her fear you. And then what?"

Shannon huffled. "And then I'll kick the bitch, if I have to."

Shaking his head, Matt took over.

"Will you cut it out? Are you even listening to yourself, man? You're going to hurt a girl over this?"

"She hurt Ashley!" Shannon was whining now. He hated it when the Hardys ganged up against him.

"When Ashley's feeling better, she'll tell you what's up. She always does. You're her best friend, you're her number one."

Shannon bit his lips, bitterly. He could hear her voice echoing in his head.

_You'll always be my number one, Shanny._

"Fine. But if she tells me and I don't like it-"

"If you don't like what she told you, then you'll help her figure it out!" Matt paused. "And by that, I'm not giving you permission to bang on Maria's locker room and scream into her face!"

Shannon pouted. He didn't like it but Matt was right.

_She'll tell me in due time._

-

Inside, behind a closed door, Ashley took out her wallet. She found a photo she stuffed into one of the hidden pockets. She placed a finger over the picture.

_You're my biggest mistake, but I love you. I'm sorry, but Shannon just can't find out about you._

Stuffing the photo back into her wallet, Ashley sinked into the tub and closed her eyes.

She had alot of thinking to do.

_I'm afraid of breaking it to you, Shannon. You might think less of me, if you knew._


	6. You Make It Hard To Resist

AN: Hey! Sorry this took so long. I've been incredibly busy with personal stuff. School starts in two weeks which may or may not affect how regularly I update this fic, but I have not forgotten about you! Read, review and enjoy! :3 (Sorry this review isn't all that great, but I am slowly revealing what Ashley's secret is. Do review!)

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, as I've said so many times. All is a work of fiction.

Chapter 6: You Make It Hard To Resist

Ashley opened her eyes, slowly and almost regretted the decision. The bright morning light hurt her eyes and to make matters worse, her head was pounding.

Lazily, she dragged herself out of bed and took a quick shower and threw on an old Hardy Boyz shirt and some pants. Sighing, she made her first attempt to leave the room.

Ashley could smell pancakes. Stretching, she made her way there.

"Good morning, sunshine." Beth smiled at her. "I'm making pancakes. How many do you want?"

Ashley appreciated the fact that Beth tried to make conversation, despite her not wanting to.

"Two would be fine."

Slumping into an empty chair, Ashley played with the fork on the table. That was until it flicked backwards.

"Ow!"

Ashley's eyes widened. Frantically, she scampered to her feet and move towards the voice.

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean to-" she was cut short.

There he was, inspecting the fork marks on his arm. The tattoos were visible, his mohawk was flat and boy was he looking delicious.

_Damn._

Ashley resisted the urge to push him back on the counter and do the dirtiest of things to him. She tilted her head, just watching him scratch the little marks and flex his muscles. She licked her lips.

"You alright, there?" His voice shook her out of her dirty thoughts. He had a smile on his face, almost amused at how she just stood there gawking at him.

Ashley touched her face, which was burning from all the blushing. "Yes," she quietly said, making her way back to the table.

Her eyes followed as he took a seat across her.

"What are you looking at punk?" He asked her, almost daring her to admit to him her dirtiest fantasies.

"What makes you think I was looking at you?" she retorted.

"You want me." He mouthed.

Ashley pulled a face. "Only in your dreams" she mouthed back.

Shannon leaned across the table, pushing her hair back. His breath tickled her ear as he whispered, "I'm counting on it."

Smirking, he settled down on his seat as he devoured the pancakes Beth had just placed on the table.

For once in her life, she had forgotten about her little secret and her worries. For once in her life, she just wanted to be happy and not for things to be so damn complicated. Ashley wouldn't lie to herself; she did want Shannon. She wanted Shannon badly. But when the secret comes into play, that's when she pushes herself away.

_What am I doing?_

Matt patted her on the back and he and his brother joined them for breakfast.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he asked.

She shook her head, ignoring the knowing look on Shannon's face.

"She's probably excited about going to the arena later. Dirty diva's gonna kick some bitches' ass!" Jeff laughed; the pancakes that he was chewing, flying across the table.

Ashley frowned. She had forgotten that tonight would be her return and surprisingly, she wasn't all that excited. Sure she was glad that Maria was on Smackdown now, but her stomach turned as she remembered a certain superstar.

_Phil._

It had been almost a year since she last saw him. Tonight, would be the first. She didn't know how he's react; Hell, he'd be lucky if she didn't pounce on him and kill him right there and then. She was angry, upset. Ashley didn't have a plan. She couldn't run, she couldn't hide, she couldn't ignore.

_No. Enough is enough. There is someone back home in Texas awaiting to ackowledge you, Phil. She needs you like I need you._

All she wanted was support, all she wanted was love.

What Ashley didn't know was, she could get all that from a certain dirty blonde punk.


	7. And I Will Wait To See You Again

A/N: I'm actually pretty excited for you guys to read the latest instalment of this story. its getting more dramatic right now, I promise you. Anyway, read and review! :3

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.

Chapter 7: And I Will Wait To See You Again

Swallowing the lump in her throat seemed to take forever. Ashley took a step forward from the car, just staring at the stadium before her. In a couple of minutes, she would be inside, greeting everyone and seeing the one person she's hate to see.

"You ready?" she felt Shannon squeeze her hand. To an extent, Ashley was thankful the both the Hardys, Shannon and Shane had wanted to go to the live tapings with her despite them all being on it was up to her, she might never have made it to the stadium.

Ashley wanted to run away, but seeing how everyone was keeping an eye of her, the idea of running away seemed impossible. The dirty blonde squeezed Shannon's hand back and shut her eyes for a minute.

Dragging herself behind Shannon, she made her way into the stadium, seeing so many familiar faces she's missed.

She looked at the surroundings before her and noticed Kelly making her way out to the parking lots, seemingly distracted. Ashley waited. As if knowing, Kelly looked up and let out a shriek.

"Is that really you?" Ashley nodded. She was glad to see Kelly and she was glad to be back. Kelly hugged the rest of the boys before walking away, muttering about how Mickie James is a pain in the ass. Ashley laughed. Pain in the ass would be one way to describe Mickie.

"I'll see you guys later. I think I might want to say hi to the girls," Ashley told the boys who nodded before scampering off to find some food.

The walk to the women's locker room was a slow and somewhat dredful one. She didn't know how half of the divas would react to her return, though she knew that Mickie James would be pretty damn excited.

Pushing the door forward and thoughts aside, Ashley cleared her throat to make her presense known.

"Massaro!" Melina called out, rushing over to give her friend a hug. It had seemed forever since they last met in the ring as opponents, and now that Melina was a baby face, it seemed almost nice to have her real-life friend to be a tag partner at some point.

"My dirty diva!" Mickie James called out, literally pushing everyone aside.

"My welcoming party wouldn't be complete without you," Ashley smirked.

"I'm going to let that slide," Mickie made a face. "But my best friend is back!"

Ashley continued saying her hello's, before proceeding to head out to meet the boys again. Walking out, she felt lonely again. Nobody really knew her prediciment, nobody really knew why she left. Not even Mickie.

Her head was in a mess and walking down, she didn't notice a certain straight edge superstar walking down her way.

"Ashley?" his voice, so familiar.

She looked up, into the eyes of CM Punk.

"Its-" Punk was strugglling. "Its really you."

Gently, he touched both her shoulders. "Don't touch me," was her reply, so curt. Pushing him away, Ashley tried to walk away only to be forced back in front of him. "Let me go!"

"No," Punk refused, tightening the grip on her arm. "Not until you tell me how he is. How you've been."

"You would have known if you'd been there." She spat back.

"Ashley, please."

"You walked away from me, Phil! You walked away after you promised me you wouldn't and you walked away when I needed you the most. The choice was yours, but you walked out."

"If there is a way out, there is a way back in!" Punk was intent. "I'm sorry I did what I did to you, but I was afraid. It was so sudden, so life changing, I just-"

Ashley stared him down. "You were just what? Selfish? It took two hands to clap, but this wasn't mine alone. It was ours."

"I didn't fucking ask you to keep it!" Punk regretted what he said, almost immediately. "No, that's not what I meant. Ashley, listen to me."

"You're right," her voice was soft. "I decided to keep it, because I thought he was innocent. He didn't do anything wrong. He was ours, Phil. Ours. He's at home, just waiting to ackowledge you. He may not have came into this world the way we'd have wanted him to, but he did."

"Ash."

"We hid behind Maria's back; we started this relationship. We were in love. I thought you loved me enough to stand by me while I was there, struggling." Ashley wanted to cry. The grip loosened and Phil pulling her into a hug.

"Ashley, I am sorry." his voice was soft. "Please, Ashley. Let me make this up to you. Let me take care of him. Let me be there."

"I, I don't know."

"At least tell me you'll think about it. How long can you keep him away from me? He's mine too."

Ashley wiped her tears off. "Well, we're about to find out."

Walking away, fast, Ashley let her tears fall again leaving behind a sorry CM Punk.

In the corner, lurking was Shannon.

_That'ss why she left._


	8. The Truth Lies In Your Eyes

Chapter 8: The Truth Lies In Your Eyes

Shannon emerged from the corner. Tossing away his then-full cup, he casually walked past Punk; pretending he heard nothing.

"Hey, Shannon. What are you doing here?" The straightedge superstar offered him a smile, one which was not returned.

"Yeah.." Shannon trailed off. "You seen Ashley around? I thought I saw her a while ago, but she's gone now."

Punk froze. "A-Ashley? Wh..why? Why are you looking for her?"

_Does he know?_

"Melina was looking for her," Shannon lied. "She said something about wanting their ring attire to match or something. I, I don't know. Chick stuff."

Punk laughed nervously. "Oh, right. Girls, you know how they are. I think she might have made her way to the women's locker room."

Shannon frowned, knowing she wasn't.

"Thanks, I'll check again."

Shannon began shifting through the corners, hoping he'd find Ashley. It pained him to see her like this. He stopped at the second corner, noticing a blonde head amongst all the props. Carefully, he made his way there.

"Hey, baby girl," he whispered, pushing her hair back. "Why are you crying?"

Ashley burried her face into his shoulders.

"Aww, baby girl. You can tell me. Please don't cry." He insisted.

Yeah, like maybe the relationship between you and Punk.

"Was someone mean to you?" Shannon knew he sounded like an overprotective dad; but this was _his _Ashley, on the the floor, crying of a jackass who broke her heart.

"No," Ashley muttered as she wiped away her tears. "I'm fine now, Shanny."

"Let's go get you something to eat before your return match," Shannon placed a protective arm around her waist. Kissing her gently on the forehead, he whispered, "Don't ever let those tears fall."

Shannon decided not to confront her, Maria nor Punk about this situation; feeling it was best if Ashley told him on her own terms. It surprised him that Ashley had a secret relationship with Punk, of all people. All this while, she was living with him and he never managed to figure out her extra curricular activities with him.

Watching her sluggishly walking beside him, fighting the urge to cry; was he really worth all her tears? Most importantly, what did Punk walk away from? The relationship? Questions were thrown at him, all racing in his head. He couldn't figure out who 'he' was.

"Shannon?" He snapped back to reality. "I think I'll just grab this banana and head off to see Mickie. I just, really want to be in the company of my girls."

He nodded, understanding.

Ashley began to walk away, only to run back to him; giving him a hug.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Grabbing her by the wrist, Shannon asked her softly, "You want to tell me what happened?" He cocked his head, hoping he didn't show any signs that he knew.

Ashley shook her head.

"Not right now, Shanny." She placed her hand on his cheek, caressing gently. "I'll be okay."

Shannon watched as the dirty blonde make her way to the women's locker room, chewing on her banana.

_Was he worth all your tears, baby girl? _


	9. Always Attract

A/N: How long has it been? I am truly truly sorry for such late updates but things have gotten so much crazier and you can blame writer's block. Recently headed out with my girls to hang and finally (FINALLY!) got my mojo back - totally inspired; and I'll be writing as much as I possibly can. :3 Read & review!

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, for the record.

Chapter 9: Always Attract

Shannon stood up from his seat, waiting for Ashley to come over. Ashley made her returning debut today, in a tag match with Melina - a redebut that she triumphantly won.

"Ash," his voice so soft and comforting, "you were great out there."

Rubbing a sore spot on her head where Beth had kicked, she smiled. She looked in the background where Matt, Jeff and Shane were smiling at the two. Further behind, she heard a few shout 'Weclomg back!' and 'Congratulations!'.

"I think I might need some icepacks. My head hurts," she winced, still rubbing the side of her head. "It might take a while for me to get used to getting beaten up." She pouted, making a face of discontent.

"We should get you to see the trainers," Jeff piped up.

"I'll take her," a voice came up, causing Ashley to turn. The figure smiled and walked towards her, slinging a protective arm around her shoulders. "We need to catch up, anyway."

"Phil," she didn't want to push him away. No, Ashley had loved this man with all her heart and no matter what she told herself, she had never stopped loving him. She gave up her friendship with Maria to be with this man. He made her happy; he was hers.

"Its okay, I'll take her." Shannon insisted, throwing a dirty look at Punk, one which did not go unnoticed. "I think you're done enough."

Punk frowned. "What do you mean I've done enough?"

"Forget it. I'll take Ashley," the North Carolinian insisted, pulling Ashley by the hand.

Confused, Ashley just dragged herself behind him, looking back to where the others were.

"No, I'll take her." Punk too insisted, pulling her by the other hand.

Shane, Matt and Jeff watched as the two Punks had a go at Tug-an-Ashley.

"I don't think y'all should be doing that to her," Matt mumbled.

"Guys," she whispered to no avail. "Guys!"

Both let her go, causing her to fall. With a swift move, Shane grabbed her from behind before she could fall flat on her face.

"What is all this about?" she asked, not sure weather she should be confused or angry. Folding her arms and tapping her feet, she waited for an explaination.

"I wanted to take you to the trainer's!" both explained at the same time.

Shaking her head, she spoke her mind. "My head hurts. I don't have time to be tugged around by you two," she paused and looked at her feet. "If its okay, Shannon, I'd like it if Phil took me."

Shannon looked her, shocked. He mumbled a, 'You've got to be fucking kidding me'. Punk smicked, shooting him a look.

With an arm slung around her, they began to walk away.

"Mum called before my match," Ashley said to him, trying to distract herself by focusing on the halls. "She asks when you'll come home and see her."

"Oh," he replied and stopped abruptedly. "Ash, you know I want to."

"Then why didn't you?" she retorted, pushing his arm away from her shoulders. A hand on her her hips, she leaned back against a wall, looking at him with those beautiful blue eyes.

"I'm afraid," he admitted, slightly shaking. He ran his fingers in his hair as he continued, "I'm afraid she'll start throwing things at me, to be honest. Ash, there have been countless times when I tried to call you or even see you but I was afraid how everyone's reaction might be."

He took her hands in his, and poured his heart out to her. "I'm not sure I know how to deal with this, Ash. I'm not sure if I'd be the best dad for him."

Ashley found herslef playing with his fingers. For the first time, she felt the sincerity of his words.

"I'm prepared to find out," he whispered.

Ashley looked around, in hope nobody sees what she's about to do.

"I'll call mum and let her know we're making a roadtrip home," she smiled and pressed her lips against his.

And somehow, all that made the pain go away.


	10. I Won't Let You Walk That Far Alone

A/N: Whoa, I completely dropped off the surface of the Earth, didn't I? Well 'fret not, I'm here, I'm here. Sorry I haven't been updating but school just started and things are starting to get crazy. I promise I'll try to update as much as I can! Thank you for all your reviews, please continue to read & review!

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing!

Chapter 10: I Won't Let You Walk That Far Alone

Ashley cleared her throat and looked out the window. Winding it down, she waved goodbye to the Hardys, Beth, Shannon and Shane. Ashley had made up a lie about where she was going, insisting she was off to a singing somewhere in Texas – but she was heading to New York City. A place she used to call home.

It pained her to have to lie to them that way, but she couldn't let them know what was really going on. How was she supposed to break the news to them? _Oh hey guys, I'm off to New York to see my baby. Oh and Phil's the baby-daddy! _

No, she couldn't do that.

She had fended off Shannon, telling him she could drive herself there on her own. In reality, she was meeting Phil at the airport, where they'd head off to The City together. She watched the others wave her goodbye and blowing her air-kisses from her rear-view mirror. She noticed that Shannon was rather upset.

She didn't blame him, no. She never gave him a reason why she walked off with Phil the other day and since that day; he's been harping on it – insisting she doesn't love him anymore. He missed her, she understood. She took in a deep breath and started the car, driving it out of Shannon's driveway and onto the road.

"_Ash, Ash! Guess what! Julie and I are back together!"_

_Her face fell. They were back together. She sucked it up, giving him a smile and a hug. "I'm so happy for you!" she whispered into his ear. Deep down inside, her heart was ripped apart. Walking out of the locker room, she headed straight for her car and drove herself to a club. Getting drunk seemed like the best way out to drown in her misery, didn't it? A blurry figure caught her in his arms. "You're drunk," he said. She shrugged, banging on the table, insisting her gets her another drink. She could hardly hear her he her told her she was drunk. _

_But in a drunken state of mind, she forced herself against him. And surprisingly, he never pushed her away. _

As she drove, she wondered why she never stopped herself. Sure, she was drunk and betrayed her best friend. But what about the times when she was sober? She had a choice to hold back; but no. Phil and she decided to start a secret relationship behind her best friend's back. It didn't matter. After Shannon and Julie got back together, Phil was the next best thing.

It was strange, driving to the airport knowing that her next destination would be New York City. And of all people, she was going to head back there with Phil; the father of her baby. What was even stranger was that she was going to home to see her baby. She had a baby. Ashley Massaro had a baby. And now her baby was going to meet his father. It was strange and awkward, to say the least.

She heard a honk, followed by a wave. She smiled when she saw the tattooed arm waving at her.

This is it, Ashley. Things are about to look up.

She got out of the car and watched as he got out of his. Taking her luggage from the trunk of her car, he said, "I'm excited to meet out baby, Ash." She smiled, taking him by the collar.

"I'm sure he's excited to see you too. He'll be happy to know that his daddy is a responsible man."

"Responsible? I was looking for handsome, baby."

She laughed, tilting her head back. "I'm sure you are," she smirked. "I'd be crazy to have my baby's daddy be someone heinous looking!"

He laughed, holding her in her arms and pushing her back; making her lean towards it. "I'm sure you're not crazy enough to hook up with Santino Marella. But then again, you are pretty crazy." He played with her hair, twirling her dirty blonde locks with his fingers.

She mocked a shocked face and slapped him playfully on the arm. "And why would you say that, handsome?"

"Well, gorgeous," he began. "Have you seen yourself and all the crazy things you were doing that night?" He smirked as he whispered the details into her ears.

"Phil!" she shrieked after she heard all he was whispering. "Let's just get to New York."

"Afraid I'd tell our baby how his mummy-"

"Phil!" She picked up his luggage and harshly shoved them into his hands. "Let's get going!"

He laughed, wholeheartedly as she turned red. "Are you embarrassed by your wild nights, gorgeous?"

"Shut up, Phil." She stuck out a tongue to him as they walked side by side, brushing their arms against each other. "I'm not ashamed."

"Oh, so do you think you're game for another round tonight then?"

"What?" she laughed. "One baby and suddenly all they want is another!" she shook her head.

"Baby, I didn't say we needed to have another baby. But we can always try. We have all night, baby. I'm game for all the rounds you want to go through."

He watched as she turned even redder than she previously was.

"Oh shut up."

He laughed and then paused as they sat down, waiting for their plane to call for boarding.

"On a serious note though, I would never let you walk alone. You will always have me. I'm sorry, baby, for making you suffer like that."

She gave him a soft smile and gently touched his arm.

Ashley Massaro, your life is looking up. Or at least, for now.


	11. I'd Walk Across The Ocean For You

A/N: Damn, guys. Y'all are amazing. Read all your reviews for this and the new Edge/Ashley one-shot! Thank you so much! From today onwards, I will try to reply every single review ever given to me because I appreciate them all so much! Thanks for sticking with me. (:

PS. I'm thinking of doing song one-shots/songfics. If anyone has any requests just leave me a PM or tweet, /eveninglights.

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing!

Chapter 11: I'd walk across the Ocean for You

Shannon Moore sat back down on his sofa, fiddling with the bandana on his head. He was unhappy, that was clear. Maybe he suffered a broken heart; who knew? He certainly didn't. Grunting, he stood up contemplating whether or not he should head out – only to sit back down. Matt Hardy eyed his best friend, giving him a questioning look.

"You alright man?"

Shannon grunted, mumbling a fine before settling to head into the kitchen to grab himself a beer. "You want something?" he asked the dark haired man who shook his head in return. It was three in the afternoon, a little over two hours since Ashley drove out of his driveway. As he ducked his head, searching for a can of beer he noticed a little note pasted on the milk carton.

Try not to get yourself drunk, Shannon. Love, Ash.

He touched the note; feeling like it was the only thing that kept them together. He needed to see her, to touch her face; to feel the warmth of her skin against his, to see her gorgeous smile upon that tiny framed figure. In an instant, he forgot about the beer can and took the note with him; shoving it into his back pocket.

"Shannon, seriously, man," the elder of the two began. "What's going on with you? You seemed to have your head in the clouds since the whole incident with Phil."

Shannon rolled his eyes at the thought of Phil. Phil Brooks, better known as CM Punk was nothing but a sad excuse of a human being. Shannon was bitter – his best friend had chosen to 'catch up' with him rather than let him do all the work.

"Phil sucks," the dirty blonde muttered.

"Sometimes I wonder why you're my best friend," Matt shook his head. "You act like you're five."

Shannon narrowed his eyes at his childhood friend, making a face before giving him the finger.

"You're such a drama queen, Shan."

Folding his arms, he huffed wishing Matt would just disappear. It was bad enough that Ashley had to leave for the weekend but now he was stuck with Matt who'd do nothing but bother him about Phil and Ashley. Phil and Ashley; just the two words together made him sick to his stomach. He knew of their secret relationship, he knew. But it was because he knew that deteriorated their friendship. Not that Phil had any idea.

Shannon knew there was so much more to the story rather than just them starting this secret affair. _Maria_, her name escaped his mouth. He snapped his fingers, proceeded to look around for his cell phone. He frowned as he went through his contacts.

"I don't have her number," he said to Matt who looked at him confused. "Maria," he continued as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I don't have her number."

Matt raised an eyebrow. "Don't you have this _thing_ for Ashley? You move on fast."

Shannon's eyes widened. "What? I do not! I don't have a _thing_ for Ash! She's my best friend!"

Matt laughed, "You sure about that, bro? Cause I can smell jealousy."

"What the fuck are you talking about? Will you just pass me Maria's number and stop being so nosey?" Shannon frowned, punching Matt on the arm. "I don't have a thing for Ashley."

Matt rubbed his arm and continued to laugh. "Sure, whatever you say Prince."

Snatching Matt's phone way from him, he literally jabbed her numbers onto his phone, tapping his foot as he waited for her to pick up the phone. He walked away from Matt, knowing he'd ask more questions if he knew what was going on. But who was he to decide, he didn't know much either.

"Hello?"

But he knew she did.

"Maria? Can we meet tonight? I have something to ask you."

Tonight, he'll find out. He wants to know what else Ashley had kept from him and most importantly, why she kept it from him. They were best friends, weren't they? As he heard her agree to dinner, he took a step outside and shoved his hands into the front pocket of his jeans.

He leaned against his home, taking a deep breath. He just knew there was more than meets the eye and deep inside, he had this gut feeling telling him that Ashley wasn't in Texas, let alone at a signing. He hated having to doubt her this way but he couldn't help himself. She's lied to him once before, what made him think she wouldn't do it again? He knew – he knew she was with Phil. Where, he didn't know. Why, he didn't know either. But if it was up to him, he'd find out.

He took out the note she left out of his back pocket and took out his wallet along with it. Searching into a compartment of his wallet, he took out a photograph. He took a good long look at it; using his index finger to form a heart around her face. He loved the dirty diva. He loved her. He had loved her when he was with Julie, he had loved her when he broke up with Julie – and he had never stopped loving her.

Call it cliché, if you will but he was in love with his best friend. And nothing and no one could change that. He shoved her photo and the note back into his wallet. He clenched his fist slightly. He was mad at himself for not telling her how he felt. And now he was going to lose the love of his life to that sorry excuse of a punk.

Punching the wall, he made his way back inside. He saw Matt narrowing his eyes at him, an eyebrow raised. "Nothing is wrong, if that's what you're wondering," Shannon muttered.

"I wasn't," Matt moaned, defensively. "But Jeff just said he's coming over with Shane in a bit for some guy's night out. You game?"

Shannon tapped his fingers on his knee. Jeff. He had almost forgotten that Jeff and Phil were good friends. Maybe a guy's night out might be the best thing to casually slip a question to Jeff, one that Jeff would forget he ever asked after getting drunk for the night. Shannon had to find out if Phil loved Ashley.

"I'm game,"

Shannon Moore is a man with a plan.


	12. Broken Like Shattered Glass

A/N: Hello one and all! Gosh, school has been so hectic and crazy. ): I had such a bad week but reading all your reviews made me feel so much better! So thank you for all your reviews, I love you guys to death. As always: read, enjoy and review! And to whoever sent me a PM, I couldn't get your PM for some reason! So do send it again. :D

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing

Chapter 12: Broken Like Shattered Glass

With the music playing loud and bodies lying around – drunk, Shannon figured this would be the best time to ask Jeff about Phil. Gingerly crossing over a drunk Shane Helms, Shannon grabbed Jeff by the arm and dragged him into the kitchen.

"What's going on, man? Is this rad or what?" Jeff slurred.

"Yeah ... sure is. Hey Jeff, do you know what's going on with Phil?"

"No," Jeff continued. "Shannon, I have to ask you something!"

"Shoot," he raised an eyebrow, wondering what Jeff could possibly ask in his drunken state.

"Do have a thing for Ashley?"

Shannon's eyes widened as he flailed his arms around. "What? NO! What are you talking about Jeff? You're drunk."

"I'm not _that_ drunk," Jeff insisted. "Shanny has this thing for Ashley!" Jeff laughed before proceeding to sing drunkenly about how Shannon is in love with Ashley.

"That's not funny, Jeff!" Shannon protested with a heavy sigh.

Turns out Jeff weren't much of a help after all. If anything, his question has led Jeff to think that he has some sort of crush on Ashley.

Not that it wasn't true.

Pushing past all these drunken party animals, Shannon heaved himself upstairs where he could have some peace and quiet. He'll admit, he didn't feel like getting drunk and partying it up. He was worried what Ashley was up to; worried what Phil was doing to her and whether or not he's hurt her like he did again. As he lied on his own bed, images of her face popped on in his brain. She was like this broken record. He was fixated; in love.

He was so caught up; he never noticed a little red head making her way towards him. The red haired vixen settled herself beside him. She placed her drink on the nightstand beside the bed and made herself comfortable. Screw dinner, he wanted answers now.

"Maria," Shannon began, noticing her. "I'm so confused."

"About Phil and Ashley, isn't it?" she rolled her eyes, knowingly.

"Ria, do you know something I don't?" Shannon pleaded her with his green eyes. He wanted to know the truth about them – the absolute truth and he knew Maria had a part in this too.

"Maybe," she looked away, refusing to meet his eyes. "I'll tell you if you tell me."

Shannon contemplated on the idea of revealing what he knew to Maria. Would she keep it a secret or would she show her true colours and ruin Ashley? Ignoring the latter, Shannon decided to tell her.

"She's somewhere, with Phil right now. They're gone for the week."

"Oh," Maria was confused; nobody had told her that they had reconciled. "They're back together? I thought he left her during her pregnancy! He told me he wanted zero part of that and he even said that it wasn't his baby!"

"Wait, what?" Shannon eyes grew wider by the minute. "What do you mean pregnancy?"

"You mean you didn't know?"

Shannon shook his head. He was taken aback. Ashley was pregnant and he didn't know. And to make it worse, it was Phil's baby.

"Ashley got drunk one night and decided that Phil would be the perfect guy to hook up with. And while they were hooking up, she got pregnant. Ashley is convinced that Phil's the dad but Phil left her two months into her pregnancy; insisting that the baby wasn't his."

Shannon kept quiet; he didn't know what to think, let alone say. No words could describe how he was feeling.

"Ash is in Texas. I'm pretty damn sure the idiot is there with her. Ria, I think he's going to do something to her." Shannon was worried; hearing all this coming from Maria was difficult. Shannon was certain Phil didn't intend to be a part of Ashley's life, let alone the baby's.

"I'm sorry, Shan." She gently touched his arm. "I really thought you knew why she left. I love Phil and Ash, I really do. But what they did to me hurt me a lot and I just can't find a way to forgive them. I'm sorry, but it looks like you're on your own."

And with that, she left.

"Ashley had a baby; Phil's baby. And the fucker left her!" he mumbled to himself. "God, Ash. What'd you get yourself into?"

Punching in some familiar numbers into his phone, he began to call.

"Ashley Marie Massaro, where the fuck are you?"

A/N: Hey guys, I'm really sorry that this update sucks. ): I just ran out of ideas and this week was really difficult for me. I will try a lot harder for the next chapter, I promise. In the meantime, what would be the perfect name for Ashley's baby? Sound off your suggestions in the reviews!


	13. The Heart Never Lies

A/N: AHHH, SO MANY REVIEWS! GRACIAS! You are all fantastic. Let me take this opportunity to apologize for not replying to your reviews or updating! ): School is hectic but I just got my first A so all is good! I hope you like this update. :D As always, read, enjoy & review!

Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing.

Chapter 13: The Heart Never Lies

"What are you talking about, Shannon?" Ashley Massaro rubbed her eyes. Awoken and now annoyed, she slowly opened her eyes; immediately regretting her decision. As she turned to her left, she saw Phil, still asleep; his breathing heavy.

"Where are you?" he repeated over the phone, sternly.

Ashley was nowhere near him or North Carolina, but she could tell he was angry. Shrugging it off, she casually answered, "Texas. I told you, I had a signing."

"With Punk?" he curtly replied.

"What are you on about, Shannon? I told you, I'm alone and I have a signing." Rolling her eyes, Ashley pushed herself off the bed and walked towards the vanity mirror in front of her. The two had spent the night in a motel, catching some shut eye before driving to Ashley's home.

"Oh? Then why was nobody else aware? Come on, Ash. How stupid do you think I am?"

_Hopefully a lot_, she thought. Placing her phone between her shoulder and her ear, she tied her hair as she sighed. "Shannon, just what do you want from me?"

"What are you hiding from me, Ash?"

_I was hoping you wouldn't ask me that_.

"Nothing, Shannon. Look, I'm in Texas, doing an autograph signing. I don't think I need to report to you, Shan. Nothing personal, but it's not like you're my mother."

_Or boyfriend_, she added silently in her head.

"It's like that now, huh?"

"Fuck off Shannon. Why are you interrogating me? I don't need to answer you; I don't have to tell you anything! I don't know what your deal with Phil either but I suggest you grow up and let it go."

Ashley banged her comb down, startling Phil. She was frustrated about how childish Shannon was like. He would pout whenever Phil was around or mentioned and for the day, she had been receiving text messages from him, asking her where she was and what she was doing. It bothered her, for most part. But truth be told, she didn't want him to be too concerned.

Phil was back and if anything, Ashley needed to push away her feelings for Shannon. Not that he would ever know or reciprocate

"What's going on?" Phil mumbled, causing Ashley to nearly drop her phone to the floor.

"That was Phil, wasn't it?" she heard Shannon scream into the phone.

"Goodbye, Shannon." She said, clicking her phone shut. Turning to Phil, she smiled. "Good morning, sleepy head."

Returning her smile, he got up into a sitting position. "What'd he want?" he asked, pointing to her phone. "You sounded pissed."

Shrugging, she heaved a heavy sigh. "Shannon was being an idiot. What else is new?"

"Let me think," Phil joked. "Not a lot."

"Exactly," she laughed. Remembering, she continued, "I have something to show you."

Ashley stood up and grabbed her wallet, taking out a small photo. "Here," she said as she handed it to him. Looking at his face, she confirmed; "Yeah, that's our baby."

Phil touched the photo, gently. His hands, going over the baby's face. "Baby," he repeated. He looked at her, almost touched. He felt his heart skip a beat. That was his baby.

"Daniel, that's his name. Daniel Brian." She softly added, as he touched her hand. Sitting next to him, she pulled him into an embrace.

"Daniel Brian Brooks. That's a rather nice name." He beamed.

Brian, that name reminded her of Shannon. But not that it mattered now.

"I can't believe I missed an entire year of Daniel's life," Phil said softly, now slightly upset. "I'm an awful dad."

"Hey," she stopped him. "Don't say that. Now you're back and that's all that matters. I'm going to go shower now, alright? I'm sure Daniel will be excited to see you."

Watching her go, Phil took out his phone.

_You know, M, the kid looks nothing like me. Phil._

Placing the photo aside, he sent the text message to Maria. You know what they say, the heart never lies – but nobody said that we human beings won't.

A/N: WOO! Tell me what you think, please! It took me a long time to get this update right. So sorry it's a pretty short one! But do review, nonetheless! Thanks all! 3


	14. Ready, Set, Run

A/N: Reviews galore! I love waking up for school, settling down in my swirly chair at class, reading m mails and seeing all your lovely reviews. It certainly makes me start my day with a bang! So many thank you-s to those who review, time and time again. I appreciate it from the bottom of my heart. And did I mention that I'm on my two-week term break? :P As always, read, love and review.

Chapter 14: Ready, Set, Run.

If this was the feeling of being complete, then Ashley Massaro would rather live a life of seclusion and loneliness. Slowly untying her hair, she stared at herself in the bathroom mirror. Her mind was racing, thoughts were zooming past her.

She had everything; she had her job back, her baby boy was healthy, the father of her baby is back in her life. Everything was complete, perfect as it should be. But deep down inside her, it pained her. It pained her to see that man lying on the bed beside her. It felt worse knowing that on the other side of the phone was an angry but loving Shannon Moore.

Ashley shook her head as she gripped the sink. She can't let herself be clouded within the thoughts of Shannon Moore. They were best friends and that is all that they will ever remain as. Her body shook, she held back tears. Everything was perfect and complete.

"This is how perfect feels. Get a hold of yourself."

It felt wrong, this whole idea of perfect. Especially knowing that outside these four walls was a happy Phil Brooks, the father of her baby. How any of this was perfect confused her. Her idea of perfect was to start a family with her best friend, _her_ Shannon. Nothing can ever be perfect now. Her best friend might hate her and to top it all off, she has a baby, whose last name isn't Moore.

"Stop thinking about him," she whispered to herself.

But she couldn't. Being with Punk hurt her more than anyone or anything else could. Being with her made the idea of having a baby seems normal. Hell, it made a lot happier than Punk ever could or would. It kept her thinking; this was the man who ran away during her pregnancy with his own child. This was the man she cried over throughout her pregnancy. This was the man who never could make her happy. Their relationship, secretive as it was, had never been fulfilling. He'd miss dates, forget anniversaries; disappear in the middle of the night. This is the man who told her that he'd take responsibility.

"This is not worth it."

She wanted a father figure for her baby; she wanted him to meet his real father. Phil deserves to see his own son. But at what expense?

Wiping her tears and walking out of the room, she braced herself.

"I can't do this anymore".


End file.
